


Your Heart's Desire

by prettyholland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom
Genre: First Kiss, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Quidditch, vv much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: Phil found the Mirror of Erised in 1st year. But they find it together in 7th.





	Your Heart's Desire

It was Phil's first year at Hogwarts. He'd heard stories of the school from his brother, but he wanted to get the full experience for himself. He quietly climbed out of bed, not bothering to check if his other Hufflepuff roommates were asleep. If they caught him, he could just say he was visiting the bathroom. 

He slipped out of the dormitory, escaping from the bottom of the castle. He climbed higher and higher, until he was on the top floor. There, he stopped. He wondered how Dan was doing right now, his best friend of 9 years. They'd met back in primary school, when they were both very little, and had stayed friends ever since. The Slytherin dormitories must be cold, he reasoned, as they were in the very dungeons of the school. He hoped Dan was okay.

Finally, Phil began to wander around this top floor. He noticed it was mostly classrooms, so Filch wouldn't think of venturing this far up. Suddenly, Phil noticed a light streaming out from the bottom of one of the doors. He crept closer, not wanting to be noticed in case it was someone bad in there. 

He closed his eyes and pulled open the door. The light stopped. The only thing inside the room was a mirror. A large, stand alone mirror. There was an inscription at the top. 

"The Mirror of Erised". 

When Phil looked around to see if there was anything else, he noticed a placard sitting next to the mirror on the floor. He picked it up and blew some dust off. The placard read"Shows your heart's desire."

So that was what the mirror did. Phil stood in front of it and soon his reflection faded away, replaced with a picture of his parents and brother standing behind him as he held the Quidditch World Cup. Phil liked that picture. He wanted to get on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, but first years weren't allowed. He would still try out though, even if he got in trouble. He'd been flying since birth, he needed to be on the team. All Hogwarts players (at least the good ones) were always scoped out by British teams straight out of school.

Phil sat in front of the mirror for a little bit, contemplating the image in front of him. Then, he got up and exited the room, hoping for a little more exploring time before he went to bed.

-

Phil never forgot that day in first year. He was in seventh year now, gearing up for the Quidditch finals and NEWTS. He and Dan were still the best of friends, and Dan cheered him on at every Quidditch match, even the ones where Hufflepuff was playing Slytherin. They were inseparable. 

It was the night before NEWTS, and Phil had something to tell Dan. He waited until after dinner, then grabbed Dan's arm, leading him away from the Great Hall to a small alcove.

"Dan, I have to tell you something. Meet me on the top floor of the castle at 11:30."

Before Dan could question him, he left the alcove as swiftly as he came. He hurried back to the Hufflepuff dormitories and waited, simmering in his own insecurities, until it came time for him to leave. 

Phil left at 11:00, wanting to be on the top floor before Dan. He kept an eye out for Filch, but he never came. Phil reached the top floor and waited for about ten minutes until he could see the faint glow of an approaching Lumos. Dan rounded the corner and saw Phil. He ran over and grasped Phil's arm.

"What is so bad that you need to tell me in the middle of night, where we have to break curfew?"

Phil mumbled,"Not here."

He pulled Dan along, Dan still clutching his arm. They walked for a while until Dan spotted a door with light spilling out underneath it. He quickly tugged them into it, then glared at Phil.

"Spill. Now"

Phil took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Dan looked surprised for a moment, before he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Me too."

Phil gaped at his easy confession, stunned that it looked like it didn't take any effort to admit that for Dan. Phil had been working up to it for weeks, waiting for the perfect moment. And then here goes Dan, just spilling his guts. Phil snapped out of his shock to see that Dan had wandered over to a large mirror in the middle of the room. It was covered in dust, but Phil would recognize that mirror anywhere. It was the Mirror of Erised. 

Dan had began to wipe off the mirror, cleaning it so that he could see his reflection.

Phil wandered over too, curious. He saw himself in the same vision as the last, except that as he held the World Cup, Dan leaned over and kissed his cheek. He sighed. Nothing like that would ever happen, not in this lifetime. 

He glanced over at Dan. 

"What do you see in the mirror, Dan?" Phil inquired.

"What are you talking about you idiot, it's just a mirror. I see you and me."

Phil's heart swelled. He leaned over and grabbed Dan's face in his hands. Then, he tentatively kissed Dan, just the smallest brush of the lips. Dan immediately grabbed Phil by the waist, pulling him in even deeper. There was no tongues involved, just the pure innocence of a first kiss. 

They kissed for what seemed like forever to Phil, and he didn't want it to end. Dan was the first to pull back, gasping for breath a little. He still held onto Phil's waist, however.

"And you, Phil? What do you see in this magical mirror?" 

Phil looked back, and saw the exact same position they were in. He smiled at himself, and the mirror smiled back. He guessed he had a new heart's desire. 

"Just us, Dan. It's just a regular old mirror after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This was actually a submission for the Phandom Games, so that's why it's so short. Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
